1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to an apparatus and method that uses a passive or active sensor, such as a low-cost RF Identification (RFID) tag, to determine that a specified object is not in a correct or proper orientation. More particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type for use with shipping containers and the like, to readily determine that a container is not in a “right-side-up” orientation. It is anticipated that embodiments of the invention will be useful for detecting improper container orientation in warehouses or other environments in which it is difficult or time consuming to visually inspect the orientations of individual containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, conventional cartons or containers, of a type widely used to pack, ship and store products of many different kinds, typically have six rectangular sides. Each of the sides is in substantially orthogonal relationship with every other side with which it shares a common edge. As is further well known, it is very common to designate one of the sides of such containers as the top side, and the opposing side as the bottom side. Moreover, it may be important to maintain the container in a “right-side-up” orientation. In such orientation, the top side of the container is directed upward, and the bottom side is conversely directed downward. This may be necessary to prevent damage or to ensure safety. For example, a container may be used to hold comparatively fragile products, such as computer equipment or other electronic components. To protect the product if the container is unintentionally dropped, substantial cushioning material could be placed between the product and the bottom side of the container. However, if the container is not kept in a right-side-up orientation, the benefit of the cushioning placed along its bottom side would be substantially reduced.
Notwithstanding the importance of proper orientation, it may frequently be quite difficult to determine whether a box or container, as it is being stored or shipped, is in fact correctly oriented. This situation is often encountered in high volume package environments, such as warehouses, manufacturing facilities and transport vehicles. In these types of environments, it may be difficult or impossible to visually inspect every side of a container, or to detect orientation markings printed thereon. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide container handlers and others with improved non-visual means for readily detecting improper orientation of containers or boxes.